pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style)
The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Nefario (Half Minute Hero) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Jill's Sadness Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jill's Disgust Foghorn leghorn looney tunes show.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Bill's Joy Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bill's Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Bill's Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Bill's Fear Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Rainbow Unicorn Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Jangles' Fear NEW Spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jordan's Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Jordan's Fear Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Cool Girl's Anger Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Teacher's Anger Clarabelle Cow in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Teacher's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Pizza Girl's Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness FlameDisco 1.png|Disco Bear as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Category:The Care Bears Family and Radio City Music Hall Worldwide Century Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG